


twist it 'round (again and again)

by beverytender



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beverytender/pseuds/beverytender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minkyifying series 6. There'll be one 'missing' (smut) scene for each episode. They are not going to all be happy, though. The first half are going to be more angry, grieving, etc. These are not standalones lumped together - in 6x02's tag, 6x01's has happened, and so on. They are sequential events. If you have requests, let me know, but there's a good chance I'll ignore them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. before you go & leave this town

Mini wakes up to Franky trying, and failing, to slip into bed quietly. She sits up, drunk enough to actually take Franky to task instead of just letting it slide again, and she’s not trying to get into bed yet, she’s trying to undress, bent over, trying to get her shoes off and falling into things every few seconds. Mini’s got the perfect view of her ass and so it takes her a second to say, “That’d be easier if you sat down.” 

Franky spins around like she’s just shouted at her or something and tips backwards, colliding with the wall, “Ow.”

“On the bed, I meant. Trying to sit down on just air isn’t really going to help.” Mini jokes, and Franky nods, trashed, “Right.” 

Mini lays back down to sleep, listening to another five or ten minutes of Franky banging around - seriously, how drunk was Liv that she’s sleeping through this? - finally, quiet. Franky lays down, Mini can feel her breath against her ankle for a second, and then she can feel Franky’s fingertips dancing up her shin. Clearly, she’s not tired. 

“Are you ticklish, Mini?”

Mini gritted her teeth - do not laugh. “Yes. Can you not do that, please?” 

“But I like your legs.”

“You - what?” 

“They’re nicely shaped. And soft.” Franky lays her cheek down on Mini’s calf, as if to prove that, and runs her fingers partially up Mini’s thigh. “And your underwear. They suit you.” 

“Are you kidding me.” 

“No, they really do look very good on you.” 

“That’s - not what I meant.” 

Franky pressed a kiss to Mini’s knee, and she’s drunk and it was sloppy and why does it still turn her on. And it’s dark and Franky is drunk but she’s got her gaze just right between Mini’s legs and if Mini shifts to close them that’s a dead giveaway and she can’t she can’t she can’t stop imagining that same sort of sloppy kiss right where Franky’s staring and oh god she just moaned. “Stop looking at my - at me like that!” She snaps, and Liv snores, so Mini glances over there, she’d forgotten she was there, and then she feels Franky’s mouth through her underwear, all hot and wet (or maybe that’s her), and her head snaps back onto the bed because oh, god is this real. She lifts her head again when she feels Franky’s fingers, ready to pull her underwear off, and Franky’s looking up at her, waiting, she’s not even covered, if Liv woke up… But Mini nods, and whispers, “Franky,” and Franky replies, “Shhh.”

Yeah. Quiet is important. Mini can handle that, she’s good at controlling herself all the rest of the time, hell, with Nick she had to make herself make noise, so this should be - “Oh, fuck.” She, alright, that one shouldn’t count, she just wasn’t expecting Franky’s fingers inside her, it was a surprise. oh, god, such a good surprise. Mini puts her hand to her mouth, knuckle between her teeth, bites down and thinks oh god oh god oh god while Franky just licks and licks and licks at her clit, just simple, flat of her tongue over it at the same speed, over and over, and it’s building so quickly, she can’t stop squirming, and her finger hurts. She must make some sort of noise, because Franky stops and glances up at her, and moves, so that they’re eye to eye, pulls Mini’s hand away from her mouth and presses her own mouth in its’ place - Mini moans immediately, feels it in her throat and hears none of it, wonders if Franky can feel it in her throat as well. The thought only lasts a second, Franky starts fucking her fingers into Mini so hard, and her thumb’s rubbing against Mini’s clit just as consistently as her tongue had been. Mini slips her head down, somewhat clumsily, into Franky’s underwear (proper girl underwear, which is a bit disappointing, she pictures those shorts from the first day she saw her and that’s better), and tries to do the same thing with her thumb. Doesn’t really know if she gets anywhere, because next thing Franky’s curling her fingers like she knows what she’s doing and rubbing at the inside of Mini and that’s crazy but then oh fuck, she’s literally seeing stars on the inside of her eyelids. She’s unaware of anything for a few seconds later, opens her eyes and registers Franky’s head on her chest, breathing heavy, and then closes them again and she falls asleep. 

She wakes up the next morning clean, with a new pair of underwear on, and Franky’s head is on the other end of the bed again, and she’s touching Mini but that’s probably an accident. She thinks she remembers Franky saying ‘you really are the best friend i’ve got, Mini,’ but she’s not sure if that’s real anymore than she’s sure the sex was real. She can’t stay in this room any longer.


	2. put your dirty angel face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6x02, at the party at the Bloods' house.

Franky leaves the main party some time in the band's second set. They're alright - better than most music she hears at house parties, not that that's saying much, but she wants a breather, a bit of quiet to bask in the good news and have a smoke without everyone trying to bum one. She finds an empty room on the 2nd floor, a den as far as she can make out in the dark. All she cares about is the window seat, she makes a beeline for it, and curls up on it, kicking off her shoes and cracking open the window. She takes a deep breath of the night air before she lights her cigarette.

She manages to almost finish her cigarette before she's interrupted, and it's only Mini, so she relaxes. Well - Mini and someone else, but Mini shoves them out of sight and shuts the door too quickly for Franky to tell who. She waits for Mini to come over and quirks an eyebrow at her.

Mini's reply is an innocent "What?" and a gesture for a cigarette. Franky hands her one - tiny contact - and lets it go. 

Five minutes pass in silence, and then the atmosphere changes, and Mini speaks, "So, scot free."

Franky tenses, "What?"

Mini continues, doesn't explain, "Everything can go back to normal now. You can stop that guilty avoidance shit. Everyone can get over it."

She doesn't answer, she's not going to apologize for avoiding everyone when they've been avoiding her too, just turnsShe away to stare out the window.

"Chilly in here," Mini comments, stubs out her cigarette on the window frame and leaves the way she came.

Franky doesn't move.

~ 

She doesn't see Mini again until long after nearly everyone else has left. Franky was pretty sure she was the only one left (aside from those passed out.) She was riding out her last few pills, making her way through the rooms, from the attic down, running her fingers over Grace's life. Grace was probably going to be pissed at them for this, but it didn't matter, as long as she was back.

She's reached the kitchen when she sees her, sitting up on the counter, head tilted back and eyes closed and for a moment Franky wonders if she's fallen asleep like that, so she steps into the kitchen, and she's about to call her name, when she sees Mini's dress is hitched up on her thighs and her fingers are tucked away between her legs.

"Mini," she says, somewhat dumbly. She wonders for a brief second why she isn't leaving Mini to it - Mini jerks and opens dazed eyes - "You don't get to say I'm avoiding people - you didn't even fucking call me - or anyone! - to tell us she was okay, that's avoidance." She feels like she should sound angrier with these words, like she should've been more surprised a moment ago, but all the feelings she should have are just somewhere far off, disconnected from her.

Mini rolls her eyes, her hand's still in her panties, Franky notices and stares a bit, until Mini blushes and slips it out. "She's fine, so it doesn't matter."

"It does."

Mini shakes her head, then tilts it towards the counter next to her, "Just have a drink and sit down, Franky."

"It does matter," she insists, crossing the room and hopping up on the counter anyways.

"Well," Mini considers, twisting to grab a bottle from behind Franky. Her dress slips a little higher, from here, Franky can make out freckles on her inner thigh. She wonders, while Mini's taking a drink, if they've always been there, or if they're from sunbathing naked. Then Mini passes the bottle and Franky drinks deep.

Mini continues, but Franky's already forgotten how she started, and she doesn't really hear these words, because of Mini's (sticky) fingers creeping over her own thigh, she tunes back in somewhere around, "I'll make it up to you."

Franky watches her hand and chuckles, smirks a little, "You want to fuck me, Mini."

Mini shrugs, gets down off the counter, steps in front of Franky. Her dress slips off one shoulder, "You fucked me first."

"That really happened?" She has only a vague, sense memory of skin, and her name and Mini's voice - she'd assumed it was a dream, she'd dreamed such bizarre, vivid things there.

Mini nods, "I think so," sliding her hands up Franky's thighs to the button of her pants. She pauses, meets Franky's eyes, and Franky nods, "Make it up to me, then," (the words feel nice inside her mouth), and the button comes undone, and the zipper slides down. Franky lifts herself up a little, and Mini tugs, until her pants are a pile on the floor. Mini shuffles forward, and Franky slides her legs apart, makes room for her between them. Mini slides one hand up, curls her fingers around Franky's hip.

Franky reaches down, grasps Mini's hand and tugs it away from her skin, Mini looks so disappointed for a second. Franky slides forward on the counter, kicks her underwear off, her skin all a hum with energy. She reaches out, cups Mini's cheek, and murmurs, rubbing her thumb across Mini's bottom lip, "I've got a better idea. Let's see what that wicked, pretty little mouth of yours can do."

Mini doesn't hesitate, then, it takes only seconds for her to bend and start licking at Franky. She starts slow, unsure, unintentionally teasing, Franky slips her fingers into her hair, and a minute in she drops down to her knees - oh, the angle is so much better, and her tongue, that wicked tongue, finds her clit and she becomes insatiable, really and truly eating Franky out. It's one hell of a surprise, how good it feels (she's sorry, she just didn't expect Mini McGuinness to have any particular talent at eating pussy.) She applies slight pressure to Mini's head, "Harder, god." Mini's unprepared and her teeth drag, ever so slightly, over Franky's clit, and she shudders, cries out. Mini starts to move away and Franky stops her, panting, "no, no, again, do it again." Mini obliges, but it's still not enough, Franky gropes around for Mini's hand, pushes it between her legs as well, "more, Mini, fuck me." She adjusts, quickly, but unsteadily, slips a finger inside Franky, unsure. "More," another joins it, and she's adjusting, but dammit not quickly enough, "harder," she encourages, it takes Mini a little longer to get a rhythm, but she does, and, "fuck, harder," Franky drops her head back against an overhead cabinet, can feel the handle pressing into her back over and over as Mini fucks her, hard enough, after a bit, that she slides back on the counter, and it's just right, she grabs Mini's (bare) shoulder, digs her nails in, and Mini does something, something with her tongue and teeth and fingers in perfect unison, and Franky goes spiralling into that feeling, that blissful darkness, it's the last thing she remembers that night.


	3. between my legs & knicker lace

When they push the coffin into the water, Mini rushes off to the bathroom. It’s too - it’s too much.

She stays there for a good half an hour - plans to stay there til they dock again, she can’t take these people. 

(can’t take how no one comes looking, no one even fucking notices, she’d bet, no one’s looked for her for weeks, cept Alo, but that’s only because she’s letting him fuck her, and this happened to her, too, but no one is paying attention to anyone else, and it’s fucked up.)

So right about when Franky lets herself in, Mini’s thinking about how they can all rot in hell.

More than a bit shrill, she exclaims, “Ever heard of knocking?” She doesn’t turn, just keeps staring at herself in the mirror. She’d almost stopped hating her own reflection. So much for that.

Franky’s greeting isn’t much better, “Are you fucking him too?”

Mini laughs - shrugs, “Yeah. Yeah, I am. More than I’m fucking you, actually.”

“Why?” Franky crosses the tiny room, hovers too, too close to Mini’s side - after a minute, Mini can’t help herself and edges away, so the only reflection in the mirror is Franky’s, staring at it as if she’s searching for something. Mini steps behind her, looking over her shoulder, as if she’ll be able to see it too.

“Do you -” Franky starts, and somehow Mini instinctively knows what she’s going to say, and instantly panics, nearly shouts, 

“Don’t! Don’t - don’t talk about-” It changes to anger quickly, and she basks in it - she knows anger, knows how to use anger.

She steps forward in time with the rocking of the boat, pressing Franky into the sink. 

“Mini-” 

“Just shut up. Wanna know why I’m fucking him? He doesn’t try and talk, he just fucks me.” 

“Okay. Show me.” (punish me.)

It’s a startling request, but it’s so much what Mini wants (even though that tiny (Grace) voice in the back of her mind is horrified at this situation, not just in this bathroom, but the whole thing), the thing with Alo is... fun enough, for lack of a better word, but she wants - or needs to fuck someone, to be the one in control, to prove she’s still capable of being in control, so after a few seconds of eye contact, her fingers are in her mouth, and then under Franky’s dress, and then pressed hard against her cunt, and then inside. Franky closes her eyes, but only for a second, and when they’re open it’s worse so Mini closes hers while Franky wraps her fingers around Mini’s wrist, digging her nails into the soft flesh there, punishing her back or egging her on or both or neither, Mini doesn’t fucking know.

It is over in a matter of minutes, and all the grief and rage and guilt and hate comes flooding back in the very next second after Franky relaxes between Mini and the sink. 

It’s even worse than it was before. 

Mini meets her gaze in the mirror again, “It was your fault.”

And a second later the door slams behind her.


	4. fight me, try me

It feels as though her blood is nearly literally boiling in her veins today, and only getting hotter and hotter as college drags on. She is so sick of people talking at her, and talking away from her, and looking at her, especially Mini, going from ‘don’t talk about it’ to spouting shit like she has today.

She keeps giving her these - stupid looks in class and the hallways, as if Franky has committed some grievous sin, and who the fuck is she to judge?

So halfway through the day she finally snaps, grabs Mini by the arm and drags her into a supply closet.

If this is how she wants to play the game...

Fine. Franky can do that.

She pushes Mini up against one of the metal shelves, getting very close, and bites, hard, at the soft flesh of Mini’s neck, right below her jaw line. It’s quite a greeting, Franky thinks, exactly the type Mini deserves. Mini curses, but then doesn’t give Franky exactly the reaction she was hoping for, instead curving sharply into Franky, reaching for her shirt - Franky grabs Mini’s hand, shoves them behind her, and snaps, “No, you don’t get to touch.”

Mini raises an eyebrow and starts to speak, but Franky ignores her, slides a hand up her shirt and interrupts her by copping a rough feel.  
She presses up into Franky again - always so eager, Mini - and Franky chuckles, darkly, smirks, slides her hand down Mini’s torso, letting her hand rest, lightly - teasingly, over Mini’s cunt. She laughs, mutters, “Jesus, I can feel how excited you are through these shorts and your stupid stockings. Anyone would think you were hard up, he must not even come close to hitting the spot. Sucks to be you, Mini. My guy-”

“Shut the fuck-”

“Oh, oh! Be nice,” Franky crows, quite amused as she yanks down Mini’s shorts, stockings, and underwear all at once, “Be nice or I won’t fuck you, and I do hit that spot oh so well, don’t I? Don’t try and lie - you’re soaked and I’ve spent just five minutes touching you.”

“Fine, maybe-”

“Maybe? Maybe you want to fuck you. Maybe I will. Wonder what a maybe fuck feels like... You’d probably know, huh? Something like this?” She drags her fingers, very lightly, over Mini, but gives her nothing, no friction, no fucking, just the bare minimum tease, “How often do you actually get to come when you’re being maybe-fucked? I wouldn’t know. Everyone’s always very serious about fucking me. You, for instance-”

“Franky - just do whatever the fuck you dragged me in here for or let me leave.”

Franky pushes her fingers into Mini, pushes her back hard into the metal shelving, “This is what I dragged you in here for, and you’re staying. You’re going to stay right here,” she starts moving her fingers, then, roughly, “and you’re going to listen to whatever I want to say while I fuck your brains out, and you’re going to keep your mouth shut. And you know why you’re going to do it.”

She steps closer, speaking right into Mini’s ear, steadily fucking her, (and Mini’s moaning, she’s not sure how much of this she can actually hear,) “Because you want it so fucking badly. You’d do anything I asked, I’d bet. Anything I asked. Wouldn’t you?”

Mini cries out, coming hard around Franky’s fingers, and going so tight, and must be audible in the hallway. Franky waits, detached, wipes her fingers clean as Mini catches her breath, then speaks.  
“And here I had the impression you enjoyed my mouth.”

“When it’s occupied.”

Mini licks her lips, “I can make that happen.”

Franky’s heart starts back up, and she nods, after a minute. Why not? If she’s still so fucking eager. She undoes her pants, starts pushing them down, kicking them off, “Knees.”

“...What?”

“On your knees. Or not at all. I don’t care, I can just go-” She savors every one of those words, but not nearly so much as the actual thought, and that not nearly so much as when she really does kneel in front of her. (Oh, it is so much different than in the kitchen. She didn’t have control over a goddamn thing then, and now she does.)

“Make it good.”


	5. kiss me like you like me

She doesn't intend to start anything this time. She plans on just sitting there patiently, as long as need be, playing cards or holding Mini's hand, but the look on her face - always with her expressions - and of its own accord her hand slides up her arm, brushes over her neck, "It'll be okay."

"Don't. I don't want to think about it."

"Okay, okay." She rises up on her knees, moves closer and catches her fingers in Mini's hair, tilts her head back and kisses her. There's an entirely new flavor of (barely restrained) desperation to this kiss.  
She settles into Mini's lap, reaches around behind her and starts unzipping her dress, and then Mini surprises her (again), tips them backwards, momentarily trapping Franky's hands beneath her. She tugs Franky's legs up on either side of her hips, wiggles down a little (that's an interesting feeling), tugs Franky's shirt up, and starts pressing such kisses to her breasts, flicking her tongue against her nipples, and just squirming, rocking, underneath her, until Franky's panting - and she’s wondering, if she should stop this, if it’s healthy, considering - but Mini rolls them over, slips her leg between Franky’s and keeps rocking, and she’s hopeless, she just can’t stop.  
She starts tugging up Mini’s dress, gets it up around her hips and then Mini stops her, rasps out “No,” in a tone not unlike last year’s Mini, and then she steals the lead, with her hand between Franky’s thighs, with nothing between her hand and Franky, and touching, rough like she may have been back then, and the reminder is more arousing than it should be, probably, but she can’t manage to think about it for more than a second, and then she’s only feeling, feeling, and she might be moving, up into Mini, because the pressure is coming and receding again, or that might just be Mini being cruel, who knows, she is long lost to anything but this, by the time she’s finally fully taken by it - if there’s anything Mini knows, it’s how to drag something out. But, oh, the pay off.

They’re nearly caught - people start to leave the party, come looking for their coats, but Mini covers, grabbing two coats and handing one to Franky, as if they came in for that, smirking in a way that either fits her too well or not at all, she can’t tell. They can hear someone complaining about his & his wife’s having gone missing before they’re even out of the building, so - sadly, Franky sort of liked the one she got - they end up in a garbage bin right outside the doors. Mini heads off right away, without a word, to her dad, and Franky knows she’s not supposed to wait, this is a dismissal, but she ignores it and waits anyways.


	6. don't buy me candy floss or bears

She appears like clockwork every day, just in time for lunch, and although Mini doesn’t want to admit it (it makes her feel a bit sick, being so dependant constantly on anyone, but then, right now, just about everything makes her feel a bit sick), she’s come to rely on the routine of it. She doesn’t greet her the first few days, waits in her room, all covered up. Since she’s went to the doctor, and started taking the vitamins, and eating so much more... she’s showing more and more and it feels too quick, and every pound gained haunts her (and comforts her, just a pinch, because that’s good for the baby, right? even if it makes her feel like not allowing anyone to look at her for the next year. “Yes, thanks for coming by, please put on this blindfold before you come in.”)

It’s ridiculous, she feels that too. It doesn’t change, the more Franky comes over, it’s just as though Franky becomes exempt, mostly through her own pushing. Mini initiates, for days, until finally she (literally) throws (multiple copies of) a pamphlet about ‘sex while pregnant’ at Franky. She was very frustrated, right that moment, (she wanted to be fucked, dammit) but in hindsight it’s just hilarious - and, oh lord, the memory is sweet). But even while she’s coaxing Franky into it, Franky’s toeing at the lines, hands and mouth going to her stomach over and over, even when Mini’s still refusing to take her top off, or turn the lights on (jesus, does she regret that one, the first time with the lights on was nothing short of glorious). (Her breasts get almost the same amount of attention, which does quite a bit for making her feel less gross, because right now they’re her favourite part of all this.)

They develop a rotating routine, after about a week or so. On the mornings Mini wakes up feeling like warmed over shit, she stays in her room, bundled up in pajamas she wouldn’t wear on any other day. On the normal mornings, when she feels well enough, wakes up - calm, she’ll be downstairs, when Franky shows up. On other mornings - well, Franky’s walked in on things in progress plenty of times, suffice to say.

Franky’s early, today. She comes in grinning, carrying lunch from somewhere, a good hour before lunch time, and catches Mini just out of the shower, attempting to dry her hair. Her hair dryer is nearing its’ death, and it’s mourning itself by being obscenely loud and hardly functioning, and, her towel is hanging over the mirror, so she neither hears nor sees Franky’s entrance, until she’s right behind her, wrapping her arms around her. Franky manages not to chuckle, but a fair bit of amusement is audible in her voice, “Quite like it when I get here and you’re already wet.”

“Ha ha.”

Franky chuckles, plants a quick kiss at the base of her neck, and lets go, settling on the bed, “Brought you something to eat.”

Mini thinks ‘don’t you always,’ but doesn’t say it. She pulls on her robe, giving up on drying her hair, reaching over Franky for a scrunchie - and promptly being tugged down into her lap and into a kiss (and into a hand on her ass, which is not part of her favorite things about being pregnant list.)

But she’ll take it, since it comes along with these quite enthusiastic kisses, and before long Franky’s hands are creeping up under her robe.

“What has gotten into you this morning?”

She ducks her head, nibbling at Mini’s neck, an impish glint in her eye, “You should.”

Mini starts to laugh, because really. (It’s kind of amazing, now, being with someone who jokes about this, and during, and after, it helps, she still has issues with taking herself too seriously. She supposes that does a disservice to Alo, but it was a bit too hard to believe that the sex was casual with him, even with the jokes, just because of the way he always stared so. Not as pleasing as she thought it would be, once a time.)

(But who is she kidding. It’s Franky that makes the difference.)

She pushes that thought aside somewhere, now is not the time, and then Franky laughs that specific laugh, and it makes a bit more sense.

“Ohh. You’re already high.”

“Maybe.” She laughs again, and her hands have sadly slipped back out from under her robe and now her fingers are tripping up Mini’s sides, trying, she imagines to tickle through the fabric. It doesn’t really work, or at least, it doesn’t tickle, but it does make Mini squirm, “That’s - not fair. I have to be sober.”

“So I’ll be not sober enough for the both of us!”

Mini gives her a look and Franky winks, “Come on, we already know this is fun.”

“Do we?” Alright, yes, maybe she already knows that, but... “Prove it.”

Franky smirks, like she was waiting for her to say that or something - Mini can admit she might be a little predictable but really - and tips her head back down to Mini’s neck, moving that stoned sort of slow, when you can’t actually tell how time is moving.

They gradually make their way backwards, til they’re laying across the bed, and Mini decides - alright. Time can step aside. Why not? It’s interesting, the frenzy without the frenzy, the feeling is still there, the ohgodpleasenow, but it’s not vocalized, and the speed is obviously not present.

Contact high. Oh, yes. It exists. And the more contact - oh, yes. She’s floating when Franky’s spending what could have been a hour, or longer, doing those magical things to her breasts, she doesn’t know how Franky can still do that, when taking a fucking shower hurts, but oh, thank god, it’s bliss.

She’s reached kite flying altitude when Franky tugs her robe off, although she comes back down a bit when Franky takes off her own clothes (that will never not hold all her attention.) She doesn’t even complain when Franky starts pressing kisses to her stomach, and hovers there, she just keeps running her fingers through Franky’s hair, scratching ever so lightly.

When Franky’s finally between her legs, she’s up in the clouds, and she’s not sure she is ever going to come down.

She’s wrong, but she isn’t sorry to be. She crashes down, over and over, to Franky’s, well, everything, her mouth, drinking Mini in, her fingers, feeling utterly unreal, but completely natural somehow all at once, and once, all of Franky, laying against her, she doesn’t know who’s top or bottom or they may even be sideways, and moving, and holding, and then each time she’s sent soaring again, soon after.

Until the last, she settles slowly then, still detached from everything but her own body, and Franky’s, where they meet. For a bit, it’s absolutely brilliant. Utter bliss, still. And then - and then the baby kicks. For the first time.

And it is suddenly just a bit too close. Just a bit too much. So she insists they go out, join the group. She knows Franky doesn’t want to. She knows, already, the she will regret this. She doesn’t even want to go.

But it feels extremely important that they do.


	7. ride me, try me

Franky comes into that room on a mission, and she's in the bed and kissing (a still half asleep) Mini before she even has time to do more than ask, "What the hell are you wearing?" Franky's hands are all full of impatience as she brushes the straps of Mini's nightgown off her shoulders, voice all urgency as she nearly rips the poor dress, "now, now," ducking her head to bite at Mini's neck.

Mini's head tilts back as she gasps, and then her entire body follows, slowly curving into the bed underneath Franky.

"Now?" She asks, pressing up into Franky's hands.

"Now. I want to be fucking you, now," Franky mutters into her ear, tugging on it with her teeth, already sneaking her hand down between Mini's thighs and into her underwear.

"Fuck," Mini breathes, and then pushes back up, "Franks - not like this."

"What?" She sits up, lets Mini sit up, expression - indescribable. Mini kisses her, brushes her hair back.

"Can't be on my back," she explains, "Fucks with blood flow or some shit."

Franky still looks dazed, Mini chuckles, "Just-" goes up on her knees, straddles Franky's hips, "Like this."

She runs her fingers through Franky's hair again, is about to go in for another kiss, but Franky's already gone for her breasts, mouthing and biting-

"Sensitive!" Mini yelps, but then relaxes, "Oh, god, yes, Franky."

In a matter of minutes, she's panting, grinding down against Franky's lap, half out of her mind - pregnancy has made her so insanely horny, so unbelievably easy, "Yes, now, now, Franky," she pleads, guiding Franky's hand back between her legs, panties disgarded somewhere during the switch, only clothing left now her nightgown pooled around her waist. She is right there, so (frustratingly) close, shaking like a leaf in Franky's lap, whispering, begging, into her ear, and Franky - her fingers - it's so -

And then she hears the footsteps pounding up the stairs.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she exlaims, but not even close to the way she just was, and topples backwards off Franky's lap, "Fuck, someone's here, shit."

She fights her way to a standing position, resercuring her bra and yanking her nightgown back up (thankfully, it's long enough and solid enough that it hides that she's not wearing underwear.) Franky's gotten up as well, she's glancing around frantically.

"Hide," Mini growls at her, wondering for a second if she'll fit under the bed and then the next seeing the wardrobe, "In there, go!"

A split second later, right before the bedroom door opens, she tosses her underwear in after Franky.

She pays only the slightest bit of attention to what Alo's saying, too distracted by the disappointing ache in her cunt.

The tears are more from that frustration than anything he said.

And that look on Franky's face just makes her want to throw something at her, "Fuck off."


	8. i want you there

They both wake up grumpy that morning. Or, rather, they wake up and swiftly become grumpy. Mini wakes and finds that Mum forgot to pay the hot water bill before she left, and then, icing on that cake, she no longer fits into yet more of her clothing. Franky wakes to a full inbox of texts from Nick.

They sit down to breakfast equally surly, and it only takes a moment of Franky complaining about the texts for Mini to snap at her and then they keep bickering back and forth the entire time they eat, until, finally, (pretending to) clean up somehow sparks a better use for their anger. Mini's setting the dishes in the sink, not a particularly sexy action in her opinion, and Franky's phone goes off again, and then Mini is spun around and pushed back against the counter (hurts a bit but it goes unnoticed.) Five minutes later they're on the floor, and fucking each other simultaneously, which is new and difficult and not entirely enjoyable but then, oh, yes, yes it is. It seems funny, after, when they're still laying on the kitchen floor, but she doesn't feel like laughing.

They go back upstairs not long after, abandoning the clean up effort, but really they weren't going to do that anyways. If these are Mini's last few months to enjoy living like an irresponsible teenager - minus the drugs and drinking - she's going to be as irresponsible as she possibly can.

She isn't even sure why she gets dressed, except that Franky did. (She got a bit worried, for a minute, by what that implied, but she didn't need to be.) Franky's on her again after not more than ten minutes upstairs, pinning her to the bed, Mini's still quite surprised by how she likes not being on top, even more, by being held (or tied, oh) down.

She's _not_ surprised by how much she dislikes this being interrupted - one would think there'd be less interruptions in an empty house but no.)

Franky tells her to stay, she'd get rid of them, so of course Mini follows after a minute, and she's glad she did, if only because she's quite sure Franky could stand there all day arguing with Liv. She doesn't walk away, either, just walks out of Liv's sight, because fuck her (because if anyone else is going to notice, it's her.)

After, after Franky's stupid comment about Nick that pisses Mini off so much more than it should, (they’d have to actually be seeing each other to be ‘mostly fucking’) she has no intention of letting Franky back on top of her - judging by Franky's expression, this would be an utter surprise - so instead she pushes Franky up against the front door. Franky smirks, until Mini bites her lip midkiss, drawing blood and not letting up til she hears Franky make a tiny sound. When she pulls back from that, Franky isn't smirking anymore, but it's no longer good enough. She's so - "You're so fucking infuriating, you little-"

"What?" She looks pleasantly shocked, "What'd I-"

"-Shut the fuck up," she wonders how many times she's said that to Franky this year as she pushes (thrusts?) her fingers into Franky = she's (more than) gotten the hang of this, Franky stops talking near immediately.

But it doesn't calm her down, like it used to - she can't stop thinking about the way things are, and that - oh, she's never going to be happy with that.

She finishes Franky off quickly, and pulls back, discontent, numb, she can't even tell which. "Sometimes I really hate you, Franky," she says, turns and goes back upstairs.

(Franky stays downstairs for a few hours. Better? Worse? Neither of them know.)


	9. again & again

It's that stupid facebook conversation between Nick and Alo that finally sparks the fight. That bullshit about whether it would be cheating or not if they were fucking, and Mini doesn't even know which level of that pure twattishness pisses her off the most.  
They've been - sort of - on eggshells for days, since the shit with Liv (and Matty.) (There was a small window, right then, where they were okay for a while, where they were close, and loving, where they were what they could be, if they could be anything.) They haven't been avoiding fights, oh, they've had plenty, they've just been avoiding *this* fight.

When Franky reads it to her, casually, amused even, Mini starts to shake a little. Everything makes her angry, in that moment.  
She is rapidly boiling over, furious, dreading everything, horribly afraid, and now she is losing this sooner than expected, even if they stay for a few more weeks, it isn't theirs anymore, the world has intruded, and she can't deal, she really can't, she feels so unrelentingly sure that when this ends, when Franky goes (and somehow she's sure of that as well), she will never be properly happy again, she'll have moments of it, sure, days, even, she'll keep her head up, she's good at that, but no more than that. She's already fighting this in her head, so when she turns to Franky, she's on the verge of hysteric, "And that doesn't bother you at all?"

Franky's not in so different a place, not so different at all, so she answers with an edge as well, "Fucking hell, you don't ever change, do you, Mini?"

"I think you've changed more than enough for all of us."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Casually cheating? Can't commit to fucking anything, can you? But why should you, of course, it's not as though anyone fucking matters - you could always have someone else." She's surprised Franky doesn't come at her then, the way Liv did, it flashes in her eyes for a second, but she - visually - restrains herself. For the baby, of course, not for Mini.

"This isn't cheating, I have never-"

"What, because this doesn't count?" Mini clenches her fist around the hairbrush she's holding, nearly throws it at her.

"What?" Franky's face twists, "No! I've never fucking said that-"

"You never fucking say anything, you-"

"How can you be so pissed one second that someone might suspect, not even know, just suspect, and the next you're accusing me of thinking this doesn't count?"

"Because that conversation would never have happened if not for you pushing Alo back at me and going off and fucking Nick and why the fuck would you do that shit if this counts so much?"

"I thought that was what you wanted-"

"-Oh, yes, I can see how all the times I said I didn't may have been confusing for you-"

"-and why shouldn't I! I never said I was his girlfriend but why shouldn't I be? You're still with Alo!"

"I am not! I never was, and he didn't think so until you played fucking matchmaker and told him that I didn't mean it when I said no, and how the fuck could I be with him when I haven't fucking seen anyone other than you in weeks?"

"I haven't seen Nick either-"

"But you talk about him incessantly!"

"Complaints!"

"Not to Liv, you were fucking bragging to her."

"Because it's her, she fucking-"

"She doesn't give a fuck, Franky, not really, come on."

"she thinks I'm wrong- for Nick, for-"

"She did the same thing in reverse last year, and what the fuck does it matter anyways what she thinks?"

Franky gapes at her, then shakes her head angrily, "You're asking me that after you freak out about what Alo and Nick think on facebook."

"Are you really that stupid?" Mini whips around, "I don't give a fuck what they think."

Franky rubs her temples, "Then what are you so pissed about?"

"Look at me!" She gestures to her stomach.

"What, you're angry because you're pregnant?"

"No! I'm - in a month and a half I won't be. And then that's all we -" She catches herself, blanches, "-this will be. A joke on facebook. But that doesn't matter. It's _funny._ "

"I didn't find it funny that way!"

Mini scoffs.

"You really think that doesn't matter to me?"

"Oh, yes, it's such a leap. Why should it matter?"

"Don't be stupid, Mini." She steps closer.

"I'm not being stupid," She turns again, and finds Franky much closer, as close to face to face as they can get with her stomach in the way, she gestures to it again, completely serious, "Why would you want any part of this? Even ignoring the way I look, and the fact that I'll probably never look like I did again, my future is full of being dirt poor and diaper changing and no sleep. Why would anyone, anyone our age, anyone that has the future you do, what to get stuck with this?"

"Alo does."

"Alo's future is cows. And he thinks he loves me because I was his first fuck, that's all."

"I don't think that's true, but still - I would. I can't explain it."

"You-"

"But it doesn't change anything, Mins. Things are still - you still have to try and make this work with Alo, that baby should have-" Mini starts to walk away, but Franky wraps an arm around her quickly, keeping her close somewhat desperately, "That doesn't mean we can't - milk the next month and a half. We have right now. Let's just enjoy it." Mini doesn't try and walk away again, so Franky slides her head up over Mini's stomach, cups her breast, starts to kiss her shoulder lightly. It feels - wrong, but it's - it's as close to fixing it as they can get.


End file.
